promise_in_four_partsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blind Whisper Tribe
This is the tribe that Keth Thurgol belonged to before his exile.The tribe lives in the mountain range known as The Broken Teeth. They have a mastery over what they call Ancestral Magic Religion The tribe has long worshiped Deneir, the god of art, cartography, glyphs, images, knowledge, literature and scholars. It is through their communication with him that they based the Ancestral Magic on. Deneir considers a religious hierarchy to be important, and that has trickled down into the tribe itself. The structure of the tribe's governance is rigid and robust. Since The Cataclysm the tribe has also begun worshiping Finder Wyvernspur, god of the cycles of life and the transformation of art. In the time since the cataclysm souls have not been following their intended path, which is an affront to this deity. The Well of Souls While its name may sound very grim, this is actually a place that is revered and enjoyed by the tribe. The well is the equivalent of a graveyard for the tribe. It is carved directly into the mountain on which the Blind Whisper Tribe is located. Inside is an 80 foot wide cylindrical cavern, dug straight down into the blue stone of the mountain. It is lined with a 20 foot wide ramp that spirals all the way down the well. There is no special significance to this location, other than being underground provides a safe environment for its contents. Set into the outer wall are rectangular ceramic slates, roughly the size of a large book. These are headstones for people who have died in the tribe. The ceramic is mixed with the ashes of those who have died. This is not an integral part of the process, but more for ritual value, giving substance and value to the slate itself. The well's namesake sits at the very bottom. It is a small pedestal with a bowl on top filled with liquid. This is where the artifacts are brought to be deconstructed into ink. Funerals Funerals are conducted quickly after someone has died. Their body is cremated and the ashes set aside with the fire still burning. Once the ashes have cooled they are mixed into a white ceramic which is then fired in the same fire which cremated the body. On the following day the plate is carried to the bottom of the well where artifacts of the deceased are deconstructed into ink. At this point friends and family of the deceased are to speak stories to the tribe, which have gathered at the bottom of the well. These stories that are shared are painted onto the plate. The plate is then set into the wall and is left undisturbed for a minimum of a month, to allow the dead time to acclimate to their new condition. Communing with the Dead Families may wish to commune with family members past and are encouraged to do so regularly. Gaps * What does communing with the dead look like? * How does communing with the dead work? * The religion section needs a full rework. Category:Groups